Alchemic Resonnence
by akctb11
Summary: Ed and Al are about to discover some strange things that could lead to war in Amestris
1. prt 1

ED

Ed and Al were walking through the desert. They didn't know where they were, they just kept walking for miles and miles and they weren't getting anywhere.  
"Al, where are we?" Ed asked. He squinted from the sun's brightness and Al walked behind him. They were sent by general mustang to inspect a city. But it was out in the middle of nowhere from what they've heard.  
"I don't know, brother." Al said. Ed looked at the map they had gotten from Roy.  
"I don't even know what's the big deal!" He thought back to his conversation with Roy.

"I need you to go inspect a city." Roy had told them.  
"What?! A city! I can't inspect an entire city!" ed protested.  
"Relax. You only need to inspect a portion of the city. You just need to attain info about people transforming into weapons. We think they could become a threat to the military."  
"People transforming into weapons? That's impossible..."  
"It would also be nice if you could find out how they're able to do this."  
"So what's this city called?"  
"We don't know, but here's a map for you." he's handed Ed a complicated map and sent him on his way.

"Hey brother! Look at that city in the distance!" Al exclaimed. It looked fairly big and some what empty.

"Finally!" Ed said. "Hey Al! I'll race you there!"

"Wait brother!" So ed and Al raced to reach the city they had been searching for. When finally Ed got exhausted, they stopped. "This is why you shouldn't race me. I always win" Al laughed and Ed caught his breath.

"Man I'm starving!" They looked around for a place to eat and came around a place called Chupa Cabra's. Ed ate when suddenly a man in a tie and red hair came in with two women. He was extremely drunk and rambling on about something.

"Spirit! Is it true you're one of the greatest Death scythes ever?!" One of the women exclaimed.

"Man, all three of them must be drunk. That guy is a player..." Ed said with annoyance.

"Brother," Al said quietly. "Did that woman just call him a 'death scythe?'"

"Must be a nickname for a gang member or something."

"Want to see my blade?" The red head asked the woman. Suddenly his arm transformed into a scythe blade right in front of Ed's eyes.

"It's all thanks to his ex wife he's so amazing." the woman mummered.

"Doesn't he have a daughter who's a miester?" the other woman said.

"Yea but she hates him."

Suddenly the guy started crying.

"Maka!" he screamed and ran off.

"Let's follow him!" Ed ran after him and Al followed. "Hey! We need to talk to you!"

"What do you want, you little wanna be girl pipsqueak?!" he said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Ed exclaimed. He transmuted a part of his arm into a blade. He attacked him but he dodge the attack. He ran off somewhere while Ed tried looking for him.

"You better report to the General." Al said. "We found something.


	2. prt 2

DEATH THE KID

"Did you hear?" Black Star said. They were all eating lunch and Black Star was ranting on about some rumor. "There is a new Kishin in the city. But no one will take the mission to hunt him down. But i'm gonna take him on!"

"Good luck with that." Kid said. He poke at his unforgivable unsymmetrical meal and stared at it. Suddenly a voice spoke over the intercom. It was his father.

"Can I have my son, Kid, come to the Death Room please?! I made sandwiches for him!" While his father ranted on about him, Kid made his way to the Death room.

"What do you need Dad?" he asked

"Hello son! I made sandwiches!" he told him.

"I don't want any."

"Ok I'll get to the point. as you might have heard, there is a kishin roaming around. He's small, and has blonde hair. Wears a red coat. But... We don't really know if he's a kishin. So you must find out for me. Please?! For your old man?"

"Of course. I'll be on my way." Kid left and found Liz and Patty. "We going on a mission. Let's go." He said. They left and roamed around the city for what seemed to be ages. There was no trace of him. He sat around waiting. He got bored so he listening in on random conversations.

"... can you please fix my patio?" A woman said to someone. "It has a hole and really dangerous for my baby." He looked up and saw the hole.

"Sure!" another voice said. The woman walked out with a guy. The guy was the kishin. He had blonde hair worn in a braid. He wore his red coat proudly. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the patio. The hole was repaired in no time.

"Thanks so much-"

"get away from him!" KId told the woman. "Liz! Patty! Weapon from!" They both transformed into their pistols and he aimed them at him! The guy hopped down from the patio.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Al Come here! I'm going to need your help!" A man in a suit of armor came out and attacked him. Unfortunately, Kid's love for symmetry kicked in and he got injured.

"Kid! This isn't the time to admire symmetry!" Liz said, hoping he could listen. The blonde guy clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Suddenly, concrete hands came up and trapped him.

"I'll be taking these!" He said taking Liz and Patty.

"Wait!" Liz cried out. The transformed back into human forms again. The guy looked confused and stepped back getting ready to defend himself. He looked like he was perfectly human. Not a simple Kishin trait on him. "Don't hurt him! We only attacked you because we thought you were a threat!"

"Funny, I know some people who think you're a threat too." The guy said. "Look, all we're looking for is answers. You got any for me?"

"We can give you answers," Kid said. "if you let us go."


End file.
